Haku Yuki
Haku Yuki (雪白, Yuki Haku) is a descendant of the Yuki Clan. She later became a shinobi under Zabuza Momochi's tutelage as mercenary ninjas. Haku used to pretend she was a boy in order to avoid unwanted attention. Since being resurrected, Haku has made a name for herself wielding Kubikiribōchō (Zabuza's sword) so that she could one day return it to his grave safely. After hearing from Konan of Zabuza's last words, she decides to keep the sword to honor the man's wish to always be by her side, and becomes a member of the new Akatsuki. Personality TBD Abilities Despite having been adolescent with no formal shinobi training from a hidden village, Haku was noted to be an exceptional kunoichi prior to her death, with Zabuza noting that in many ways she was more dangerous than him. However, after being restored to a truly living body, Haku trained intensely to improve her skills to gain the power necessary protect her lover, Naruto. Nature Transformation Being a descendant of the defunct Yuki clan, Haku inherited the Ice Release Kekkai Genkai. By combining Water and Wind-natured chakra, Haku can create ice-based ninjutsu. These range from to perhaps her most potent Ice Release technique: . By creating a numerous mirrors around her opponent in the shape of a dome, Haku can enter her mirrors and move between them at the speed of light, making intercepting her nigh impossible. However, because the technique requires a large amount of chakra to maintain, her speed between mirrors decreases over time. These mirrors are very durable, able to withstand some Fire Release attacks and initially blocking slashes from the Kubikiribōchō. Haku also has some supplementary Ice techniques. Occasionally when she is extremely happy, she will inadvertently cause a light snowfall in the surrounding area. She can also freeze surrounding water sources, including the body of users of the Hydrification Technique. She can also create various objects from ice, such as statues and even replicas of weapons at various sizes. After training to improve her abilities, she develops the potent technique, Ice Release: Guiding Ice. This space-time ninjutsu allows an object pass through one of Haku's Ice Mirrors and teleport them out of another, separate Ice Mirror, allowing Haku to hit an enemy with their own attack. Haku also has a few Water Release techniques. To make her foes wary, Haku can use the Hidden Mist Technique to envelop the area in a thick mist, making sneak attacks easier. She can also create Water Clones, which she can also use to partially freeze opponents that come into contact with them. Fighting Style After she was brought back to life, Haku set about improving her physical abilities. Already boasting high speeds , she improves it to the extent that even experienced foes can lose sight of her. Similarly, she greatly improves her strength, to the extent that after she retrieves Kubikiribōchō, she can effortlessly wield it one-handed. Even foes like Suigetsu and an enraged Jūgo have to boost their strength to overpower her. Having been trained by Zabuza (a former ANBU), Haku also specialises in assassinations. Her skill with Silent Killing allows her take down foes by detecting them purely through sound. To give her an edge in close quarters combat when she only has one hand available, Zabuza taught her how to use one-handed hand signs for her techniques, a skill which shocked Kakashi Hatake. Her go to projectile weapons are senbon, with which she is noted to have the same level of extreme accuracy as long-range weapons specialist Tenten. Over time she makes a name for herself through her use of the recognizable Kubikiribōchō. After hearing from Konan of Zabuza's final wish, she decides to keep the sword to honor his wishes and Konan's desire that she keep it as a member of the new Akatsuki.Category:Characters